


Café Amor

by BurningUpASunJustToSayHello



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: "Who the hell is Cupid" Valentine's Fic Exchange, Coffee, F/M, Plushies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9843065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningUpASunJustToSayHello/pseuds/BurningUpASunJustToSayHello
Summary: For "Who The Hell Is Cupid" Valentine's Fic Exchange.Sitting in the precinct parking lot, completely clothed, and holding coffee was not Lucifer's plan for Valentine's Day.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Antarctic_Echoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctic_Echoes/gifts).



> Hello and welcome to my week late Valentine's Day Fic!! I've been on vacation for the past week (without my laptop *gasp*) and so I had no time to post. So I'm super sorry it's so late! This is unbetaed because of my rush (it was a rush job transferring too) so any mistakes are mine. Anyways my prompt for the lovely Antarctic_Echoes was stuffed toys and such. It's fun, I promise.

February 14th 2017, 21st century A.D. was officially the first time the Devil didn't know what to do.

Valentine’s Day, the holiday dedicated to lust and all things sensual. The one day out of the year that Lux's patrons and dancers alike blended together in a sexually charged lingerie filled menagerie. A time when red confetti and gold streamers rained down on the sea of debauchery every hour.

It was Lucifer's personal sin-filled playground and he wasn't attending. 

No instead this year on Valentine’s Day Lucifer Morningstar found himself completely clothed, sober, and in the precinct parking lot. In place of holiday themed shots and chasers there was lukewarm coffee in the Corvette’s center console.

Lucifer didn't buy flowers because they reminded him of the hospital. There was no chocolate because that was for the spawn. He didn't do dinner because Chloe was working late. There were no cut out hearts because he was the  _ Devil  _ and good, menacing Devils did not give pathetic declarations of love on construction paper. And Lucifer certainly was  _ not  _ dressing up like a poor representation of his half-breed brother, “Cupid”; no matter how much he despised him. 

In fact, Lucifer hadn't gotten anything at all. Well that was a lie, he'd gotten the coffee. But he supposed it really didn't count. 

He glanced at the small hearts Sharpied in next to his name. The over-friendly barista had written his name with blatantly forced flourishes. She obviously hadn't cared whether or not the second cup was for someone else.

Hearts or no hearts, the coffee was  _ not  _ going to get him laid. No matter how many Lifetime movies tried to tell him otherwise. 

Lucifer let his head fall heavily on the Corvette’s steering wheel. Oh Father maybe he  _ should _ break down and get chocolate. 

With a sigh he checked the time: 7:46. Only Chloe would choose to work late on Valentine’s Day. 

Not that he minded, of course. He certainly admired her dedication. Especially when catching particularly nasty criminals put that spark in her eye. 

Lucifer tried to ignore how his heart swelled with pride whenever he thought of her. 

Her laughing at her own silly jokes, her taking down bad guys, her dressed in that low-cut shirt he loved, with the white buttons and the lace b-- no,  _ no distractions _ . He mentally kicked himself. 

Bloody emotions. Evil, bewitching woman. Stupid holiday. 

He sighed. Why was he overthinking this? It was just bringing Chloe coffee. He did this every day; the only thing that was different was the damn label.

Lucifer forced himself to get out of the car. He grabbed the coffee with a little more force than needed and headed into the precinct.

It was no surprise that her desk lamp was the only light on in the building. It's owner, however; was missing. And that  _ was _ a surprise. 

“Detective darling?” 

Lucifer's echoing query wasn't returned.

The coffee seemed to freeze in his hands as he stepped down the stairs.

Where could she be?

“Detective?”

As Lucifer neared Chloe's empty desk he saw half signed case papers. The pen lay uncapped next to them, ink seeping onto the cheap metal desktop. 

Her coat hung untouched on the back of her chair, reassuring him she was here somewhere. Lucifer set Chloe’s cup down, taking care to avoid anything important. His newly freed fingertips danced thoughtfully across the worn leather as he scanned the rest of the surface for clues.

A glint caught his eye and Lucifer couldn't help the beginnings of a smile that played across his lips. 

There among Chloe's legal work and silly little knick-knacks sat a tiny stuffed bear. Not just any bear, an  _ angel  _ bear; with tiny metallic cellophane wings and halo to boot. It gazed placidly at him with its cheerfully stitched smile teasing him. 

Lucifer tugged the yellow sticky note out of its fuzzy white paws. The paper revealed a big pink heart on the bear’s stomach. In the middle, printed in bold white letters read  _ NICE. _

A disbelieving scoff rose in his throat. The bloody woman lived to torture him.

Lucifer turned his attention to the sticky note.

_ Conference room 166  _ was scrawled in Chloe's familiar chicken scratch.

He huffed out an amused chuckle and his smile stretched further. Sticking the note back to the bear, Lucifer stacked Chloe's coffee on top of his and swiped the bear off the desk.

Conference room 166 was a rarely used storage room, barely the size of a cubicle that sat at the end of a side hallway designated for far more important things than extra staples. Lucifer himself had only been in it once to grab a box of envelopes for Chloe's evidence forms.

His feet found the familiar path easily and soon Lucifer found himself at the door of conference room 166. It opened without a fuss and Lucifer found himself greeted with the same scene from before.

A single light shown on the small wooden table that just barely fit inside. Unlike Chloe's desk, the table was clutter free, save for a single black bear.

Lucifer took a step closer.

The new bear stared up at him with the same sewn on grin as the last one, but instead of wings and a halo, it had shiny red horns and a tail.

It's black paws held another yellow sticky note, tempting Lucifer just as the same as the first.

Under it was a similar red heart with  _ NAUGHTY  _ stamped on in white lettering.

Lucifer shifted his gaze to the paper in his hand. On it was a single word printed in all caps.

_ SURPRISE! _

Confused, Lucifer searched the shadows for traces of Chloe.

He whipped his head around as a click sounded behind him. 

“What--?”

Lucifer's words died in his throat at the sight of Chloe leaning against the door. He felt his grip on the coffee cups loosen as he took her in.

Her hair hung loosely in her face, hiding pieces of her bright grin behind slices of its golden strands. The white blouse Lucifer had fantasized about all evening lay unbuttoned a few too many holes to be modest. 

Lucifer all but dropped the cups and bear onto the table.

“Hi,” he said, not trusting himself to say more.

Fire danced playfully in her eyes as she held up a takeout bag.

“Hi,” she echoed slyly.

“I suppose the coffee is a bit redundant now, isn't it?”

Chloe took a step towards him, a smirk spreading on her lips. “You brought me coffee?”

Chloe dropped the takeout bag on the table behind him before twining her arms around his neck, making sure to knot her fingers in the wool collar of his jacket. Her warm fingertips brushed languidly against the skin that lay underneath. 

Lucifer drew in a sharp breath, trying to fight the lust creeping into his eyes. His hands didn't seem to get the memo and drifted low on her hips, itching to draw her closer. 

Chloe seemed to read his mind as she leaned flush against his body and gave him a welcoming peck.

“Thank you,” she whispered into his lips.

The taste of her sizzled on his tongue. Every doubt he had about Valentine’s Day vanished. Lucifer peered down at her with a sloppy smile. His gaze swept over Chloe and drank in her divinity and grace, allowing it to wash over him like a winter storm. 

To  _ Hell _ with chastity.

Lucifer captured her mouth in another kiss. Deeper than the first but just as heated. Chloe's fingers tightened their grip on the back of his neck, hungrily returning it. 

The passionate kisses quickly began to melt into softer ones as Chloe eased herself away, just enough to rest her forehead on his.

“Did you like the bears?” she asked breathlessly.

Lucifer chuckled and rose to meet her lips again.

“I bloody loved them. Do you truly like the coffee? It's a bit rubbish, I know I bring it every day but--” 

He was cut off by Chloe's laughter pouring into his ears like honey.

“Lucifer, shut up, I love coffee. Now come on, the food is getting cold.”

Chloe unwound herself from Lucifer's body and moved to the table to rifle through the takeout bag. He watched in disbelief as she unconsciously grabbed her coffee and took a luxurious sip. It took everything in Lucifer's power not to cross himself then and there.

She flashed him another sultry glance and Lucifer knew that somehow, the coffee might actually be getting him laid tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> The title translates to "Coffee Love".


End file.
